The Son of Neptune
by graciela17
Summary: I am continuing onto the chapter that Rick Riordan has already written and put out there for us to read. I hope you like this, and I will love your reviews. Also, the original story is in Riordan's name and is his property.
1. Percy chapter 2

The Son of Neptune

Percy

I felt like I had just signed my death certificate as I flew through mid air for half a second, quickly putting the tray under me. My head jolted back as I hit the steep rocky cliff. The tray, as it slid against the grass, weeds, and rock, wasn't the easiest thing to keep hold of, but it didn't crumple or dent. I could here screams of annoyance above me, but I was to concentrated on keeping my life that I didn't look back.

Suddenly I had a quick flashback to a scene that had taken place a few years previously. I saw a girl with short jet black hair and a tired yet raged look on her face struggling against a tall blond guy with a white scar on his face on a cliff. His name flashed in my head; Luke. Then I saw him being pushed over the cliff and dropping to his death on the rocks. Yet I knew at that moment, he did not die. Then the thought popped in my head that we had something in common, we were both dipped in the River Styx. I would survive.

Now the bottom of the cliff quickly approached me. I braced myself for impact which was pretty hard to do considering the fact that I had nothing to brace with. This was gonna hurt. Then moments after I had prayed to whatever god may hear me, I could feel myself slowing slightly. It wasn't enough to keep my impact to the ground from hurting, but it was enough, that when I did hit it, I would be conscious. _SMACK! _The bottom of the tray hit the ground first at an angle, which sent me flying at a fast rate. The side of my body hit the ground first and would have broken my arm and few ribs, but thankfully I was covered by some pretty good magical health insurace. Thank the gods for the River Styx. I was dazed as I limply lifted my chest off the ground and breathed in harshly. Ugh, I didn't feel so great. I slowly got on to my knees then collapsed onto the ground, this might take a few minutes to get over.

Then when I just started to feel some of the discomfort in my chest disappear and was able to breath better, I heard foot steps rush toward me.


	2. Aletha

Aletha

I could have asked for a better day, but it seemed that the weather reflected my feelings, and the other campers as well. The word quest had been brought up at least half a million times, everyone wanting to pitch in to help. Help with finding Jason. Some of the campers would, not wanting to show emotion, turn their heads away as they heard the name Jason. He had gone missing, and it felt empty without him here. I hated feeling helpless, that I could not give some bit of vital information to his whereabouts. It made me feel week… vulnerable. I loved him and it ached, a pain that felt worse than a stab in the leg -which I had endured in a fight not long ago. He was our head leader at camp and it felt wrong without him because he was the one that had saved us from time to time again. Especially when I had almost died in a fight with the sea monster last year… he'd come just in time.

Our camp was a camp for demigods, and unlike other camps that had special activities, games, bonfire songs, those things for us were only occasional. We trained a lot of our time, wanting to become better fighters so we'd be prepared for what we had to encounter outside of the camp. Monsters were horrible, but coming across some legendary creature that had regenerated straight out of Tartarus was even worse. I tried to imagine what Jason must be going through right now. Of course he'd have it all together, unlike me. I'd probably get lost, then come across a Cyclops who'd have me for dinner. I was a good fighter, but sometimes I lacked in self-confidence.

I walked through the forest, the unusually still forest. Normally there would be fauns running through, playing their reeds to attract a lovely tree or blossom dryad. But now it was quiet, and all of them either knew or could feel that someone was missing. Somebody important. It seemed lovely, yet it brought back painful memories. Jason and I would go walking through the forest every so often -when we weren't needed that is- and hold each other's hand. It was a day like this, except now the overcast light shone through the leaves, instead of a golden light that filtered through the canopy above and gave everything a jade green yet golden aura.

But now something broke my peace. I heard some exclamations of alarm from some of the campers. "Dude!" I heard one of them yell but I couldn't make out anything else they said because they were running toward something. I now ran to where I had heard the voices, wanting to know what had happened. I dodged past trees and came up on a trail that led to the edge of camp on the other side of the forest. I saw some of the campers, running ahead of me.

"Hey!" I called after them as I started to catch up. They stopped. It was Hazel and Bobby, and now they started to walk back up to me. "What's going on?" I wondered.

"We were on our way to try to find you and tell you that there was an important meeting at the campfire tonight," answered Hazel taking in shallow breaths, "but Bobby looked up at the cliff at the edge of camp, and showed me some guy sledding down it on a um… a tray?" "That's what I thought it looked like." He said shrugging. I wasn't quite sure what to make out of what they were telling me. I asked the first question that came to my mind.

"Did he look like a demigod?"

"Yeah," said Bobby, "I think he did at least, it was off at a distance." I looked over at the cliff and I could see the residue of dust in the air.

"Alright, let's go." We took off to where they had seen him disappear behind the trees and finally we got to the small clearing. I had already seen the crumpled figure through the trees as I was approaching and could tell it was a guy. He wasn't crippled and alive at that! Then I realized at this moment I wasn't dealing with a mortal.

I backed up slowly as he started to move. I pulled out my sword which split into two. It felt more balancing to have a sword in each hand. Hazel and Bobby were going to go and help him, but when they saw me take out my swords they knew that I thought this guy meant trouble and I could take him myself. So they stood there to see what would happen. He started to stand up, then stopped in a kneeling position. He looked down at the ground, shook his head, and stood all the way up with a stumble. He was tall, which led me to believe that he was at least two years older than me, especially when I saw his face. He had green eyes, and when I say green, I mean like a deep green. That when he looked into my eyes it felt as if I were looking into the deepest parts of the ocean. How I could really describe that feeling, I don't know. He had dark brown hair that looked like it hadn't been washed and combed in a few day. A green jacket on that almost matched his eyes with, but the color of his iris's was a different green all together. Underneath I could make out an orange shirt, and he had dark jeans on that was torn in a few areas. He was handsome, I'd give him that, even though he wore an extremely exhausted look on his face and looked like he could sleep for a whole week. Also instead of a confident look which his face seemed it should have had, it was confused like, "How'd I end up here?" or "Who am I? Can you tell me?" He stumbled again trying to get his bearings then stood up straight and looked at me again, but this time when I met his eyes all I saw was the surface of the water, as if that was all I was going to get from him.

At that moment I heard foot steps racing across the dirt of the path. Hazel, Bobby, and I looked behind ourselves and saw Alec, a kid from the Apollo cabin running up to us, his bow strung, aiming at the guy. "Your name _now _or I'll be forced to shoot you!" He took the words right out of my mouth, but I would've stabbed him. The guy backed up but put one of his hands up. "I…" He paused, then instead of a confused look, his expression became hurt, as if it brought him pain to whatever he was thinking. "My name's Percy." He said.

"Ok, so what're you doing here then?" Said Alec now standing by me.

"Honestly, I hardly remember anything from my past… except a few select things… and a wolf named Lupa guided me here." He pulled up his bow now aiming at his head

"Lies!" I elbowed Alec in the ribs before he could continue.

"Stupid, I think he's telling the truth." I rolled my eyes, this kid was always trigger friendly, or more like bow friendly. "Put down your arrow, you're going to kill him by mistake!" He grudgingly did so. I looked back at the guy.

"Now tell us," demanded Hazel, "how could you not remember anything?" Again came that face that looked so pained as if he were trying with all his might to bring up at least one single memory. "I-I think, my memories were taken away from me." I now rolled my eyes at him,

"But you said you could remember a few select things."

"But you see, I don't know how… I don't even know where I'm from." I'd dealt with campers who had amnesia before, and he looked like an obvious case. I sheathed my swords,

"Alec, put your bow and arrow away." Alec shot me an icy glare, but did as he was told. "What's that hanging from your pocket?" I had just noticed something coming from his jacket. He pulled it out, and it was a feather. But it wasn't just any feather, it was the symbol of Juno. Now I knew. "You're the one aren't you?"

"Again," he said in an agitated tone, "I don't know what you're even talking about." I smiled amused at this whole situation. This was an obvious part on the side of Juno. It even sounded like something she would do. But then… she must have done the same thing with Jason and that scared me. "You're the one that was told to us in the prophesy that would come." I repeated it for his sake.

_The earth may tear up the roots of the past_

_But seven demigods may make it last_

_Two foes now friends work from inside_

_To bring together they shall bide_

_One shall come from either side_

_With legend names they will guide_

_Perseus shall come to you _

_Behold his powers for they are true_

"_Could you call me Percy please?" We both looked at him. "I don't really like being called my full name… my last name's Jackson." _

"_If you've lost your memory then how would you know that?" Asked Alec suspiciously. Percy thought about it._

"_Just like I said, only a few select memories, and again I'm not sure how." It almost pained me to see that look on his face, a look of confusion and mental agony. I sighed,_

"_Alright, C'mon." I said towards Percy. "Let's go and talk to our camp leader." I turned toward Alec and the others, "I'm sure that she'd like to know that we've found the kid Perseus… although I'm not sure what good he'll do without him memory. Curse Juno…" Now the thought of Jason wondering around without a memory really scared me… where would she have put him? But then if Percy was starting to remember some things of his past, I hoped Jason would be able to do the same._


	3. Aletha Chapter 4

**Hey guys! I hope you like this new chapter and I don't let you down. Tell me if you like the mild humor that I've been putting in and anything that you did or didn't like about it. Thanks always for reading!**

Aletha

We walked on a trail that led to the camp that was inside the forest. I told him that I would show him around once we had talked to Lupa. Sometimes Lupa was able to see straight into a demi god and know their heritage, but I had never seen a demi god that looked quite like him. I looked back at him, and he seemed uncomfortable, as if he didn't feel right being here. It made him look weak and that was something that was not tolerated here. "Listen Percy, things at this camp are most likely going to be different than they have been for you in the your past… then again you can't really remember your past." I chuckled. "You must _not_ show weakness at anytime. You have to show that you're strong, that whatever is brought in your way, you won't allow it to bring you down. That's how things are here, and if you show any signs of backing down that will be a very great disadvantage for you. The kids here will walk all over you. So you _must _keep your head up, and don't let your disadvantages show. It's all right to show emotion once in awhile, but try not to do it when you're new here or else people will take you for granted. Besides," I added just to make him feel better although I felt silly doing so, "you don't look like the type that would cry." I looked back him again, and it seemed that my words had done some good. I smiled pleased, and he gave a faint smile back. He was an alright kid, and although I was suppose to act tough a lot of the time, I didn't think he was that bad. Besides, he looked like a true fighter. Now we'd see how the others treated him.

He looked parched as we walked so I handed him a water bottle that I usually kept with myself in my pack. Percy took it and chugged the whole thing in less then five seconds. Now his face took on a new look, and his stride didn't look tired anymore. It was as if the water had healed him.

We walked into the main part of the camp, a group of cabins in a large circle. Each cabin had the theme of a different Roman god. The child of that specific god would live in the cabin, or in the Mercury cabin until they were claimed by their godly parent. Mercury was welcome to guests so it only made sense to put them in there. The cabins were roman architecture with striking differences for each one. I was the daughter of Ceres so I stayed in a cabin that instead of made of stone or some kind of building material, it was vines and trees growing out together to form a cabin. Surprisingly the planting was so thick it was as good as a stone wall. Flowers grew from the vines giving it the elegant touch.

I looked back at Percy again, but instead of looking interested or amazed, he looked like it was all normal to him and nothing new. Over on the eastern part of the camp, there was an underground auditorium with the entrance being a stately structure with torches on either side of the doors. And when you opened the doors to go down, the stairs took form and went below fifty feet. There were training fields and a lake wear roman ships with campers from different cabins fought each other, aiming flaming arrows and catapults and getting on to each others boats and fighting with swords. When Percy saw that, then he seemed amazed. Lupa, our camp leader, stayed in the official's house which was deeper into the forest up towards the top of the hill. The dark path that led to it was just on the other side of camp.

Occasionally, as we walked across the camp, I would stop to answer his questions. "So who's my dad?" "What? You think that there are only male gods? How sexist is that?" I said astonished. Percy smiled as if that struck him funny.

"Ok, ok…" he said then thinking it over, "Then who's my dad _or_ mom?"

"We'll see if Lupa can answer that, and if she can't you'll be claimed." I sniffed indignantly.

"Claimed?"

"Oh you'll see, it usually happens at the campfire meetings we have every night." Alright, so I was just being lazy and didn't feel like answering him. After that, he didn't talk much, but was in a deep state of mind, and from what I could tell, it looked like he was trying to remember if he had ever known who his parent was. I didn't have time to explain it all to him at that moment, so we kept on going.

As we walked across the field, one of the Mercury boys saw him. It was Jacobi and he and some of the other boys were talking to that new Pluto's daughter, Jade. All the boys had been swooning over her since she came last month. She even held rivalry to the most beautiful Venus daughter, Leona. But for the moment, his attention was distracted to the newcomer. "Hey, Ali!" Jacobi said as he walked up. I cringed,

"You know I don't like being called Ali, my name is _Aletha_." Now I knew how Percy felt.

"Sorry sorry," he said with a mock smile. "So who's the kid?" "He's not a kid, he's at least your age if not older. And have respect for someone that was sent by the goddess Juno herself. He's the one called Perseus in the prophesy." Jacobi still didn't look like he cared. "I bet Juno gave us a wimp, he's probably a nobody." He laughed. I looked at Percy's face. It had anger written on it, and now his eyes looked like a raging storm over the sea. "He doesn't even look like a fighter, and I know I could have him down on the ground within three seconds." Now Jacobi was just taunting him, probably seeing if he would fight. If he didn't… well let's just say nobody would respect him. When somebody challenges you to a fight, you take it. Fortunately, luck was on my side and he stepped forward.

Jacobi brought out his sword, and as soon as I was about to give Percy one of mine, he automatically reached into his pocket and took out a pen. Wow.

Jacobi laughed, "Maybe the pen _is_ mightier than the sword." The others laughed too, and right when I though all hope was lost, he uncapped it and it turned into a full length celestial bronze sword. Everyone choked back their laughs and I suppressed a grateful smile. Percy started it when he swung the sword in a fast circle and lunged at Jacobi. It was silent among those who were watching, but the sound of metal hitting metal went across the whole camp. Others stopped what they were doing and watched too. Percy fought in a style I had never seen before. It was eloquent and fast. He held a strong stance as Jacobi tried with all his might to defeat him. He was no match. Finally it came to an end when Percy struck his sword on the flat of the blade, and it went out of his hands, vibrating on the ground. "Where'd you learn to do that?" Jacobi was mad, but was in wonder or amazement at the same time.

The others cheered that had been watching and I found myself with my mouth wide open . I now had a new found respect for Jackson.

**Love? Hate? Rate!**_  
><em>


	4. Percy chapter 5

**Here comes the next chapter! Trying to be as original as possible, which is a little hard sometimes. I was thinking about tying this book and my book The Third Secret Camp together in some fashion. If you haven't read it, I encourage you to do so then tell me if you think that's a good or bad idea.**

* * *

><p>Percy<p>

Everyone was clapping me on the back, and kept repeating, "Welcome to Camp West Percy." I had no idea where those moves had come from, but it was like a whole different person had taken over. I put the cap on top of the tip of the sword, like I had done at least a thousand times and it magically went back into an ordinary pen.

"Good job Percy," said a voice behind me. I turned around and saw a beautiful girl looking straight into my eyes.

"Percy, this is Jade. She's the daughter of Pluto."

"You mean Hades?" I wasn't sure how I knew that, but apparently I had some memory of the gods.

"No… Pluto. Why would you say the Greek form of the god?" I thought about it.

"I'm not sure." Aletha shrugged.

"Well just make sure that you say the Roman form of the god's names here. I don't think the others would like it if you didn't." I nodded and turned back to Jade. She had rich brown eyes and dark hair that fell in long loose barrel curls. She had an olive complexion that glowed in the light and her eyelashes were so thick and dark enough, that she didn't even need makeup, though around her eyelids was a faint bronze sparkle. She smiled a perfect set of white teeth and spoke in a soft velvet voice. "So where do you come from?"

"Honestly I don't even know. Aletha and the others found me when I was getting up from falling down a cliff and…" man those eyes really distracted me, "well I have no memory from then on."

"You look to good to have fallen down a cliff," she teased. "Well hopefully your memory will come back soon enough and then we can talk." She flashed me a smile and walked off elegantly towards the cabins. She gave me one final look back, and winked. I blushed, which was embarrassing, but thankfully she didn't see it.

Suddenly I felt guilty. The feeling made no sense. Why should I feel guilty? Then I could see a beautiful glimpse of a face flash in my head. It was only for a second, but it was the same girl I had seen before and it was all I needed. Her eyes were a gray almost a shining silver that reflected the churning of storm clouds. Her hair was long and a golden blond, and she had a creamy complexion. I knew that she was a girl from my past, but I couldn't place her name. Then I heard her voice. "Don't forget about me Seaweed brain." Then she laughed sweetly. My thinking was disrupted by Aletha tugging on my arm.

"C'mon, we need to get to the camp director Lupa. She might be able to see who your parent is or where you come from." I followed her eagerly. The more I knew about myself, the better. I was hoping and praying to any gods out there that this amnesia would wear off soon. The pain in my head each time I tried to remember my past was getting kind of annoying.

We made it to the other side of the camp and started along the dark path that led up the hill. I could hear rustling in the underbrush and leaves stirring in the still stagnant air of the forest. There was a heavy sent in the atmosphere, one of magic creatures that I had smelled before. Not monsters, but of beings that wished me no harm unless I showed weakness. I wasn't sure how I knew that. Instincts? I kept my distance from either side of the path, and walked in the middle, my shoulders tensed, and my senses alert. I kept my face like stone, not wanting any kind of emotion to show.

I could see occasionally golden and silvery eyes glinting at me from the shadows. They looked wise and knowledgeable, but I couldn't tell what kind of being they belonged to. The assent to the top of the hill was steep, but it wasn't very difficult to climb as I thought it was going to be. The trees covering the path thinned out more and more as we neared the top. I could now see the sky again. A thin mist started to form that clung to my ankles. I took this silent time to look at Aletha, who reminded me of somebody. Then a memory flashed in my head of a goddess who sat on a throne next to the god of the underworld, Hades. The goddess's name was Demeter and Aletha looked exactly like her except her eyes were a darker shade. Also the way her body looked, more toned and athletic, taking on the Roman side of the goddess rather than he Greek form I had last seen Demeter in. I found myself looking at her in amazement, until she finally noticed me staring.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" She asked edging away from me a few inches. I smiled slightly to myself.

"Uh… you just remind me of somebody I think I might have met before." She looked away from me as she nodded. "Didn't mean to creep you out." I teased. She looked back and smiled.

Finally after a silent climb up the hill next to Aletha we reached the top. It was a large circular clearing with a big square stone courtyard. The mist curled around the edges of it, but did not pass over. On the other side of the courtyard, was a large roman style building with stone pillars. Nobody came out to meat us, so we went up the few steps and walked across the long courtyard to the house. As we went in we had stepped into a space that looked like a waiting room. The door leading into the main room was actually a dark grey curtain with gold designs. On the other side of it you could here voices. One of them was a deep and powerful voice that sounded female. I guessed right away that it was Lupa.

"Although making a drachma forger is quite original for the Vulcan cabin," she paused as if she were trying to bite back her amusement, "it is still extremely _wrong_." She said with emphasis. "Therefore, I am restricting your Friday Night War Ship Games for two weeks." I could here two guys grunting in distress, but other than that they said nothing as if they were afraid to contradict their leader. They walked out of the curtain past us. The two boys looked at Aletha, smiled faintly then dropped their heads, dejectedly staring at the ground. They looked alike in ways, but I suppose that came from being half brothers. A gruff look and posture with grease stained on their forearms and a few scars around their face and neck as if they had been doing some serious metal work. Their hair was cut choppy like they didn't have time to get a real hair cut and took a knife to it if it got to long. As for their faces, I couldn't tell because they were turned away from me.

"That's Pete and Rudy," whispered Aletha, "they're known for not always using their skills in the best way possible. But sometimes they do come in handy, like last summer, when we were having our once a month Capture the Greeks game, they created a tree that looked like a normal oak, but turned out to be a-"

"Capture the Greeks?" I questioned. Her face now lit up.

"Yeah, in fact we're playing it tomorrow… even though it won't be the same without Jason…" Here was this Jason again, someone I heard her mention briefly to the girl Hazel earlier. She paused then as if trying to hide any emotion that would betray her real feelings, she perked back up. "Well anyways the game starts an hour before sunset in the western forest, and we divide the groups up into Romans and Greeks-"

"Does anybody ever volunteer for the Greeks?" I said cutting in again. She nodded,

"Yes, the fact that we do have some respect for the Greek way of life, we do have quite a few volunteers, but as for me, I'd rather be a Roman. This will be the first time I've taken full charge of our team now that Jason's gone."

"Have the Greeks ever won?"

"Nope." She said pleased. "We have the opposing team as the Greeks actually study in the fighting styles and ways of the Greek to make the fight authentic."

"That's not very smart." I said interjecting once more.

"Why's that?" She wondered confused.

"Because, a Roman can't learn Greek techniques just like a Greek can't learn Roman techniques. It just doesn't work. We're hardwired for either which way we're born, so it's almost impossible to crossover to the other side." Aletha's eyebrows lifted in amazement.

"I like your argument and it _is _convincing, but tell me… why do you speak as if Greek… demigods… exist?" Before I could answer, a sharp voice rang out from the other side of the curtain.

"Do you wish to speak to me, or continue to converse about a game that had no real importance for the moment." Lupa's voice resounded strongly and with her authoritative tone, I felt intensely compelled to enter through the curtain. And I did.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Love? Hate? Rate!<strong>_


	5. Percy Chapter 6

**Sorry that it's been taking me so long to update. I've been pretty busy, but I hope you like this next chapter. The idea that you're about to read is pretty original if you ask me. So please enjoy:)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE READ THIS FIRST: You must know at this moment that I plan on merging this fanfic with my other fanfic Bitter Salt and the Sea Foam. They are going to remain separate fanfics and tell the point of view from that character's perspective. Tell me what you think!<strong>

* * *

><p>Percy<p>

Lupa was something to behold. She sat casually, looking down on us, but her appearance was anything but ordinary. Her sitting place was on top of some stairs on a wide flat surface like a stage. The building had looked small from the outside but the room that we walked into was huge! On all four walls, dark scarlet drapes covered it completely. Marble pillars were on the front corners of the stage-like throne. Large torches were attached to the pillars burning a dark gray fire which gave the light in the room an eerie bright glow. And that eerie affect played a perfect role the way it hit Lupa's dark silvery coat. Her mouth was closed but I knew that it was just hiding a maw full of diamond sharp teeth. Her height was as big as a horse and her coat which emanated a godly radiance was perfectly kempt.

She reminded me a lot of one of those snow wolves that followed the goddess Artemis. Just a hundred times more powerful. Wait… how did I know that?

Aletha stopped at the entrance and bowed deeply, so I did the same. "Rise Aletha, daughter of Demeter, and come fourth." I risked myself to look up as she rose and walked over to the stage-throne and put one foot on the first stare. When Lupa's eyes fell on me, I quickly dropped my head. I faintly heard something like a humored chuckled from Lupa. "Rise Perseus, son of…" She seemed to stop herself and I wondered why. "Rise and come forward." She completed with a quick sharp voice without telling me my parentage. I did so and just as Aletha had, I stopped at the base of the stairs and put my right foot on the first step. Then Lupa spoke with her powerful resounding voice. "I would have told you your father Perseus, but you see, that would have been against the rules that are set in this camp. Aletha, would you care to explain it to him?" Aletha nodded in obedience.

"Although Lupa is able to tell your parentage, she is not allowed to tell you who it is until your parent claims you. And the only way for your father to claim you is once you complete the CTC, or the Coliseum Testing Challenge. You didn't see it on our way here, but there is a complete replica of the Coliseum. Unlike the Coliseum ruins you see in Rome, Italy, this replica is literally a double of it in its glory days. The glory days when Rome was still the ruler of the known world. In order to be accepted at this camp and to have your parent claim you, you _must _complete the CTC with all its levels of trials. If you fight your way through and win, our praetor Reyna will decide if you should enter the camp as a member or be eliminated with a thumbs up or down. Lupa will be present to watch as a consultant to Reyna.

"If you win the CTC, you will be put in your cabin and shown your rank." Once she had finished explaining, I thought through of the different challenges a gladiator in Roman times had to encounter just to live. I must have watched a documentary on it because I remembered them coming up against huge wild cats like lions, tigers, and even leopards and many more deadly animals. Gladiators fighting against each other or a Roman opponent. And of course the rare instance that a gladiator would fall in the hands of a trap.

"Also, once you enter the coliseum arena, you will lose that protection from the River Styx. Any over the top advantages like that are stripped away from any gladiator fighting. Think of it this way; it's like you're cheating if you have the Curse of Achilles Heal."

I had images of myself fighting a huge lion and then tripping over my feet and having it jump on me, its jaws clinging to my head. Or even worse, they'd have monsters. I shook away the images from my mind.

"And one more thing," said Aletha, "before the CTC begins and you walk out into the arena, you will be given a certain set of instructions. You _must _follow them, do you understand?" I nodded and looked up to Lupa as if she could escape me from this almost certain death. She seemed to smile amusedly, but I couldn't be sure.

"Do not be afraid Perseus," said Lupa, "if Juno says you are as skilled and powerful as you are, then I doubt you will be defeated… you may leave." Aletha bowed her head quickly, so I did the same and we walked out of the room.

It was silent between us as we walked out from behind the curtains until I heard shouting from outside. "Leona!" I heard a guy call and then I saw a girl enter the waiting room with the guy following her. They looked exactly the same. They both had perfectly styled golden blond hair, the girl with a long side braid that went down below her chest with cherry blossoms attached to it as if they grew from her hair. And the guy had shorter hair in the back and longer in the front. Stunning purple eyes, perfect complexions and tall athletic bodies.

"Leave me alone Dakota!" Said the girl furiously.

"Leona, Lupa will be infuriated with you just storming in there like that!"

"I said, leave. Me. Alone!" The girl named Leona, angrily walked past us and into the room where Lupa was. I could here Lupa say, "Rise daughter of Venus and come fourth… but not with that temper of yours."

"Forgive me Lupa." She quickly said, her voice toned down.

"What is it Leona?" Lupa's voice sounded impatient, as if she had dealt with this daughter of Aphrodite… I mean Venus, one to many times.

"That _girl_ Jade, has gone to far this time!" "What has she done? And please lower your voice." Now Lupa sounded angry.

"She's stolen my boyfriend." Her voice definitely had been lower but their was so much venom in it, it almost made you cower at the sound of it.

"And what do you expect me to do about this?" Now Lupa's voice almost sounded humored.

"I want you to give me permission to cut her head off." After Fiona had said this, there was a low growl that filled the building. It made my heart pick up speed and my face pale.

"Fiona! I'm tired of your impudence toward me. As if I'd lower myself that low to letting one of my warriors kill another just over puppy love. Leave now before I do something I'll regret later." There was a small pause. "NOW!" And with a ferocious growl, I saw Fiona run past us in a blur. Then it was silent again.

I looked over at the guy named Dakota who's face was almost about to burst out in laughter. I looked at Aletha who's face said the same and with that they both walked outside with me trailing behind them. As soon as we got outside, I had expected them to roll over in laughter but they stayed silent. They walked to the middle of the courtyard and began to talk.

"Sorry you had to see that from my sister." Said Dakota first.

"Sorry she is your sister." Aletha replied. They both let out hushed laughter. Dakota changed the subject by reaching out for my hand.

"Dakota, twin brother to the crazy Venus cabin leader Leona. And you must be Perseus, the one that everyone's been talking about. Sorry, things go around this camp fast especially with your epic swordsmanship." He gave me a kind smile, a set of perfect white teeth. I suspected he could use that smile on girls as his smolder.

"Yeah, but you can just call me Percy."

"Percy," said Aletha, addressing Dakota, "is going to be needing your assistance with the CTC. You're the one that's the informer for all Gladiators entering the Coliseum. Why don't you run him down on the rules and get him a new set of clothes and armor, while I call attention to everyone at the camp to start filling the seats within an hour."

* * *

><p><strong>So I have the next chapter finished, but I'm making some changes. Should be updated pretty soon <strong>**just as I'm finished updating Bitter Salt and the Sea Foam so the two fanfics can collide. Please read it if you haven't already. It's just one chapter so far, but you'll see how the character will be able to easily react with this fanfic. Again, they'll remain two separate fanfics, just with the characters telling their point of view.**


End file.
